Chocolate Sauce and Candy Canes
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Donna gets into a predicament trying to remove some unwanted mistletoe from the bullpen and Harvey shows up to rescue her.


**Chocolate Sauce and Candy Canes**

 **Pairing:** Darvey

 **Category:** Romance/Fluff/Christmas

 **Summary:** Donna gets into a predicament trying to remove some unwanted mistletoe from the bullpen and Harvey shows up to rescue her.

 **AN:** My Darvey Christmas contribution :D

* * *

Harvey enters the bullpen eyes skimming the overzealous festive decorations in search of Donna. It's past nine and everyone's gone home, save for the named partners upstairs, and his brows furrow unable to spot her amidst the array of colorful lights. The text she sent him was ambiguous at best and he checks it again making sure he didn't miss anything.

 **Downstairs, need help - D**

Not a lot there he can read into and he calls out her name hearing a sound (squeak?) from above him. Turning, he runs his gaze up to where she's sat perched on top of a metal shelving unit. He's assuming it used to house the mess spilling out at his feet and he steps over the folders and papers rounding the clutter to stand beside her dangling legs. She's at least six or seven feet up, head just about skimming the ceiling, and he shoots her a bewildered look. "You want to explain this one to me?"

There's a note of intrigue beneath the question and heat crawls along the back of her neck as she innocently holds out a sprig of mistletoe.

He spots it and raises an eyebrow blowing air into his cheeks. "Please tell me you _weren't_ -"

"I wasn't hanging it." She defends, though in hindsight the reason behind the ridiculous predicament isn't much better. "Someone put it up here and one of the associates complained. I was trying to get it down when..." she swings her hand motioning to the broken shelves below. Thanks to her yoga sessions she was able to pull herself up in time but getting down turned out to be more of a challenge.

He glances at the metal heaped on the floor and worry drives his gaze back to her. "Are you okay?" She nods but the reassurance doesn't quite settle the unease rolling through him and he exhales slowly. She was lucky. If the thing had toppled she could have been seriously hurt. Fortunately she _wasn't_ and he uses sarcasm to try and deflect from the concern. "You know there's this ingenious invention called a ladder."

She flips her hair to the side rolling her eyes at him. "Are you going to help me down or not?"

The height isn't a problem. He can reach the top of her legs without any issue but the stability is more worrying and he pushes the side of the unit testing its foundations. The things seems sturdy enough and he stretches up motioning to her cell. "Pass me your phone." It'll be easier for her to slide down without holding it and he takes the device placing it safely in his pocket, pointing to her seven-inch stilettos next.

"You want me to take off my shoes?" She asks incredulously, feigning offense at the suggestion.

" _Donna..._ " there's a note of warning to his tone, "I'd like to avoid a trip to the emergency department wherever possible."

She concedes with a reluctant 'go ahead' and he slides off the first shoe tossing it to the ground, wincing at the glare she shoots. He doesn't apologize but is more careful with the next one placing it down by his feet. After today he's seriously going to consider buying her a functional pair of flats for Christmas. "How did you climb up in the damn things anyway?'

"I could go into battle with those shoes on." She insists, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. They're her most comfortable pair of Jimmy Choo's and there was logic behind her reasoning. The extra height would have been the boost she'd needed if the stupid shelves hadn't careened down with a domino-like effect.

"And who _exactly_ do you think is coming up there to fight you?" He asks with a smirk, starting to see the humorous side of things. He's still not pleased she attempted the feat on her own but the situation is kind of funny or at least he's starting to think so.

The amusement in his expression becomes apparent and despite her embarrassment she relaxes under the warmth of his gaze. "You should be thanking me from stopping a sexual harassment suit." She waves the sprig of mistletoe with a teasing smile, "and don't even think about copping a feel on the way down."

A laugh builds in his throat and he puffs it out with a wink, "you and I both know that wouldn't be harassment."

She blushes at the insinuation but doesn't fluster.

 _Much_ , anyway.

"You're an idiot."

He grins at the insult lifting his hands in mock defense. "Hey, if you don't want my help I can always go find Louis." It's an empty threat and they both know it. He wouldn't dare rope Louis in scared she would actually break something and he concedes to the fact, shrugging out of his suit jacket and hanging it over the nearest petition.

She wiggles herself closer to the edge taking a deep breath as he crosses back rolling up his sleeves. It looks higher than it probably is but she's still nervous and tries to cover the anxiety with a playful warning. "No sneaking a look up my dress mister."

There's a smart retort on his lips but he swallows it not trusting his body will identify it as a joke. After all, he's about to have his hands full of her and attempts to clear the less than appropriate thought from his mind. "Don't worry..." his lips turn up innocently, "I'll be a perfect gentleman. You ready?"

She hesitates with a decided 'no' poised on the tip of her tongue. Although his hands reach almost to her thighs they don't seen close enough to take her weight and she panics darting her gaze around the room. "Maybe we should try to find a ladder?"

The doubt expands uncomfortably in his chest and he lowers his arms regarding her seriously. "Donna, I'm not going to drop you."

There's a trace of hurt beneath the assurance, unreadable in his expression but she knows it's there. Only it isn't Harvey she doesn't trust, it's gravity, and she ducks her head sheepishly. "It's not you, I just... what if I'm too heavy?"

He isn't worried about the suggestion in the slightest and offers her a confident smile. "You won't be."

She thinks it over, her gaze trailing down to the muscles caged beneath his fitted shirt. She knows he goes running daily and boxes but her height is above average and she's still not convinced by the math. "You don't even know how much I weigh."

Warning bells sound off at the comment and he knows better than to encourage the conversation. A women's age and weight are an inevitable minefield and he leans against the unit with a smirk, "that's a trap and I'm not falling for it." She rolls her eyes turning her head away and he lets out a loose sigh, lifting his fingers to brush the inside of her calf. When she glances at the contact he softens his expression holding her gaze. "Donna I won't let you get hurt, I promise."

There's nothing but assurance in his voice and she bites the inside of her cheek swallowing her nerves. "Okay."

Relieved by the response he lets go and angles his body to the side, stretching until his fingertips press against her thigh. "Just reach for my shoulder and I'll take care of the rest. All right, on three."

She exhales slowly, waiting for the count, and pushes off the edge letting out a gasp when he sweeps up her knees catching her around the waist with a jolt. She flings her arm around his neck to keep from falling but his hold is effortless and she meets his gaze feeling heat burn her cheeks.

"You okay?" He checks to make sure she isn't hurt and is relieved by her quick nod. "Good-" he readjusts her weight but doesn't let go, "because I'm not putting you down until you swear to me you won't do anything that stupid again."

She pouts, fairly certain the threat isn't real but there's no doubt in her mind the concern is genuine and her embarrassment gives way to a light smirk. "Unless mistletoe becomes a monthly tradition I can safely say that was a once off."

He shakes his head with only a trace amount of amusement in his tone. "Nope not good enough." She fixes him with a look but he doesn't care. He isn't going to relent not until he hears her say it. "I'm serious Donna, that whole thing could have collapsed."

There's worry beneath the light warning and it stirs through her chest prompting a genuine response. "No more climbing on furniture... I promise."

Technically the agreement means he should put her down but having her in his arms feels long overdue and he hesitates trying to formulate some sort of reasoning when Louis' voice rings out across the bullpen.

"Harvey! Donna? Are you guys down-"

He stops dead his eyes widening at the sight of the firm's COO in the named partner's arms. A sprig of mistletoe thrown haphazardly over the the lawyer's shoulder.

" _Louis_ -"

"This isn't what it looks like."

They both simultaneously try to defend their innocence but he just stares with semi-excited shock. Not what it looks like his ass. Do they think he was born yesterday? "I knew it! I mean I didn't _know_ know it, but I knew it!"

Harvey inwardly groans feeling Donna stifle a giggle at the reaction. Screw it. The easiest way out of the awkward confrontation is to wear it and he does, plastering on a confident smirk. "Louis you're right. It's _exactly_ what it looks like and we're kinda in the middle of it, so..."

Louis' face turns about six shades of red as the insinuation drills though him. He does _not_ need a visual and shields his gaze stumbling back awkwardly. "Yeah sure... I'll just, you two keep-" he shakes his head trying to clear a parade of unwanted images, "you know what... I need a day."

Donna buries a laugh into Harvey's shoulder as Louis barrels out and she admonishes him with a light slap. "That was mean."

He hikes up an eyebrow, half-way between flirting and serious. "Who said I was joking?"

She holds his gaze suddenly heightened to the feel of his body pressed against hers and the 'sure of himself' smug look threatening to disarm her. " _Harvey,_ " the soft caution spills out and her heart skips when it doesn't seem to deter him.

"Donna." He parrots back, side-eyeing the object bunched around his neck. "You _are_ holding mistletoe and it _is_ Christmas."

The smirk on his lips makes her almost forgot about the building tension and she breaths out an indignant huff, "since when do you believe in festive traditions?"

"Since beautiful women stared dropping into my arms with them." He grins broadly, pleased with himself and enamored by the pink flush that speckles across her cheeks.

She lets the boyish amusement wash over her but the harmless flirting is tipping into something more dangerous and she resolves to steer them away from it. "You need to stop it."

It's hardly a forceful command and he ignores it curling his fingers ever so slightly around her rib cage. "Why?"

"You know why." A shiver runs through her body as she mirrors his words from what feels like a lifetime ago and a brief flicker of doubt seems to knock him down a peg. She could leave it at that. Work her way down from his arms and shrug it off but instead she sighs, doing what he couldn't and giving him an actual answer. "Because it's never just a kiss with us Harvey."

He gives the comment honest consideration. She's right but that's sort of the point and he relaxes his jaw masking the need to dive into the push and pull going on between them. He wants to, is _ready_ to, and he leans in closer teasing her lips with his breath. "Maybe that should tell us something."

Her pulse drums loudly in her ears as he hovers just shy of kissing her, his hoarse whisper making her feel dizzy with anticipation. "You're still holding it." It takes her a moment to realize he means the mistletoe, that if she wants out the sprig is her chance to do so, but she doesn't let go bunching it more tightly against his neck instead.

His mouth is on hers in an instant the kiss gentle but demanding and she rakes her hand along his stubble encouraging the tentative exploration. It isn't like the last time or even the _other_ time. It's new, full of craving and fascinating leaving her wanting more when he breaks it with a smug smile. She swallows, the need to be on an even playing field washing over her and she finds his gaze with forced composure. "You going to put me down now, hero?"

His lips wind into a lopsided grin as he obliges letting her slide to the ground, pressing his hand to the small of her back to keep her steady. "Told you I wouldn't drop you."

There's a hint of egotism to the claim and she exhales slowly, testing the boundaries between them. "You also said I wouldn't get hurt." It's a question and a statement in one, the need to understand his intentions drumming through her, and she stills as his fingers slide up to push back her hair.

"I'm not about to break that promise either." His mouth spreads assuringly, hand dropping to edge of her waist. This is who they are; they're friends who flirt and drink, call each other up at all hours and the 'more' is just an extension waiting to finally be explored. "I think it's about time we started a new tradition, don't you?"

He pulls her closer and a flutter of excitement builds in her stomach, her eyes gleaming curiously. "Mistletoe and whipped cream?" It doesn't sound as sexy as strawberries and she cringes trying to come up with another suggestion when his breath blows hotly against her ear.

"How about chocolate sauce and candy canes?" He sucks lightly on her neck, the demonstration rewarded with a shiver and he moves to the other side nipping her skin and lavishing it with the same treatment.

"I might need you to draw that for me."

She teases the words with a content sigh, prompting him to draw back and let out a low chuckle. "It's a little complicated..." he insists expression lit with amusement, "how about we go back to mine and I show you?"

She grins broadly, her hands working down to tug the edge of his tie. "I'll get the candy canes."

.🅜Ⓔ🅡Ⓡ🅨 Ⓒ🅗Ⓡ🅘Ⓢ🅣ⓜ🅐ⓢ.


End file.
